


The Fall of the Stag

by danythunder



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Panty Kink, Phone Sex, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danythunder/pseuds/danythunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little collection of drabbles, mostly porn. Some requests and some kink fills, mostly all fullcon with some BDSM tones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend requested the death of Will's Stag with a bit of a twist. Hannibal taking Will's virginity is what kills it. Very dark, but fullcon.

Hannibal's office was dim and smelled of copper. Will didn't let himself think about that, instead focusing on the figure looming above him in his chair.

Will bit his lip as Hannibal's hand trailed down his leg. "Shouldn't we be, not doing this here?" he whispered and Hannibal just smiled serenely. Will found himself clinging to Hannibal's back as he was scooped up; settled back onto the edge of a thick desk, a show of strength and a powerplay. Whimpering, he grabbed at Hannibal's tie and stared determinedly at it. "I've never... Done this before," he whispered, jumping when Hannibal's lips press against his ear. "I know," is all the answer he recieves. Hannibal seated himself in the chair Will had previously occupied, eyes probing his face. Will felt himself blushing and Hannibal gently cupped his jaw in one hand. Pulling him down for a surprisingly chaste kiss, Hannibal slid one hand under Will's right thigh and the stag flicked an ear. "Do you see it now?" Hannibal purred, and Will shivered. Another hand stroked up his thigh, a kiss stealing away his small moan.

Breaking the kiss, Will turned his eyes to the ceiling and tried not to swallow hard. He refused to come in his pants just at petting, and Hannibal seemed to know what he was thinking. A rustle of clothing left the other man jacketless and nearly tie-less, the stag now alert. Will gave in and swallowed hard. Hannibal unbuttoned the top of Will's shirt before Will found it in himself to move. One hand resting upon Hannibal's shoulder and the other gripping the desk edge hard, Hannibal paused for a moment with concerned eyes. Will nodded slowly and Hannibal continued; the stag flashed through the forest before him. A soft moan escaped Will's lips and Hannibal leaned forward to kiss it away again. The stag blinked and Will found himself pressing a tongue forward, to be met by the other man's. A soft shudder ran down his spine and his shirt fell open with the movement.

Hannibal moved to unbutton his own shirt, letting Will even the playing field slowly. Boldened by Hannibal's careful gaze, Will moved to shuck his pants before he could lose his nerve. Hannibal's breath caught and Will allowed himself a moment of pride before kicking off his shoes and toeing down his pants. Hannibal's thumbs rub over his hips and Will stuttered at that, knowing what those same hands are capable of doing and what they have done. The stag crouched and Will slipped into Hannibal's lap, knees locked around the other's thighs. Hannibal presses dry lips to his throat, and Will fails to vocalise anything but a sigh. Teeth edged along his skin and down to his exposed collarbones, Will arching his back into his lover. Hannibal's hands rose from his hips to stroke his thin back beneath his shirt and more forceful kisses are pressed above Will's sternum, heart, a tongue counted his ribs.

"Someone needs to feed you..." Will gasped at Hannibal's trailing statement, hands falling to the armrests of his chair. The stag faltered, legs frozen, and Will found his arousal more pressing that he remembered. Hannibal smirked, kissing Will before wrapping long fingers around his clothed cock and pulling. Will rose from Hannibal's lap with a strangled shout and Hannibal merely twisted his wrist. Will's fingers creaked on the armrests, and Hannibal took pity on him. Pushing his plain boxers down, Hannibal leaned forward and retrieved a small container. Will didn't remember him putting it there, didn't care. He could hardly focus with Hannibal's hand wrapped around his cock. Hannibal paused to pull Will's boxers to his knees, letting him shift slightly and throw the offending clothing to the floor. Will whined until Hannibal returned to his dick and stroked roughly. A small click had Will tensing on his knees and Hannibal leaned forward to kiss the tension away.

An unpleasant cold found him and a finger much thicker than it looked slid into him. Will shuddered, trying to stay relaxed and failing miserably. The burn was unfamiliar and made his thighs shake. Hannibal coaxed him open, eyes focused on the shifting tendons of the smaller man's throat. Biting along Will's shoulders, Hannibal added another finger, ignoring the broken groan from above him. Another finger far too quickly had Will writhing on his hand, begging for release or blood or God. Hannibal smiled and the stag fell to the forest floor. Will clenched his teeth on a sob and Hannibal bit down harder; Will felt his cock twitch and precome smeared across his stomach. Hannibal drew back his fingers and Will felt an acute sense of loss, articulating it through a displeased moan. Hannibal comforted him with promises of soon, Will shifting from his lap enough to reach his pants. Hannibal hardly bothered with the zipper, arm twisting quickly and pushing cloth out of the way. Will saw skin, felt blood pumping and panted. Cock finally free, Hannibal stroked them both in one hand until Will was shivering at the stimulation.

Precome dripped freely onto their skin, Hannibal flushed against Will's pale thighs. He felt a faint sense of dread at the stretch as he watched Hannibal's hand skim his own cock with the cold, clear lube. The stag heaved on the forest moss, and Will closed his eyes as Hannibal's hands guided him down. A litany of curses and prayers spilled from Will as Hannibal shuddered in his chair, the desk scooted across the floor as Hannibal's foot caught the edge. Will threw his head back with a silent scream and Hannibal pushed his hips down hard. Will felt the roll of the other's hips, the sparking friction lighting up his spine and throwing his heart into a frenzy. Cock smearing precome across Hannibal's stomach, he stuttered out a semblance of his lover's name and Hannibal broke his calm exterior.

Teeth sank into Will's neck as the stag exhaled into the mist; a finger pressed across his nipple and pinched. Will clenched his knees as Hannibal thrust into him, an animal snarl ripped from his chest as Will bared his throat. Hands bracketed his legs, a keening noise breaking from his lips as a cock roughly pushed and pulled him apart. Blood dripped from the stag's mouth and Will stammered his way through an orgasm as Hannibal snapped cruel hips into his. Limp, Will let himself sink onto Hannibal's lap as hands dug into his hips. His lungs were collapsing and the aftershocks ripped sobs from him. 

Will's eyes could only focus on Hannibal's lips and the words there terrified him. The stag had fallen and Will let Hannibal's praises and confessions wash over him, a Sunday school sin no longer hanging between them. Hannibal closed his eyes and Will gasped at the sensation of being filled, a cock sliding out of him and a blush rising across his exposed chest. It felt like an eternity before fingers stroked across his cheeks, thumbs tugged at the corners of his closed eyes. He simply turned and pressed a kiss to the palm of a dirty hand.


	2. Sleepless Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm basically going through the Hannibal Kink Meme and picking out interesting ones. Will is sleep deprived and slap happy, Hannibal is a little too anxious to help.   
> Original prompt: Will is exhausted--physically and emotionally. He doesn't know where else to turn, and Hannibal did say he could call anytime. What starts out as midnight ramblings turns into Will opening up and telling Hannibal things he might not have in the light of day, or if he were more aware of what he were saying, and Hannibal possibly making some less than conventional suggestions to help Will sleep. Possibly including that Will jerk himself off while Hannibal is still on the line. Possibly also including Hannibal talking filthy to him with the thin pretense of being curious about what gets someone like Will off.

Will glanced at the clock. The numbers jumped before his eyes and shivered in the darkness. Something rustled inside his head, or maybe it was in the corner of his room.

Hannibal's face, Hannibal's hands soaked in blood.

 

He said that Will could call, anytime. Now was anytime, wasn't it? The pitch dark invaded his mind, tendrils swirling around the legs of the Stag. Will closed his eyes and the weight of his phone pressed into his hand. Tiny rustles were all around him, and he barely recognized the numbers he dialed. The light the phone cast into the otherwise pitch black room fell away as he pressed the device to his cheek. Hannibal's voice connected and Will cracked, his voice shivering out words he didn't understand. Hannibal was silent for a moment, before asking a quiet question. "How many days have you been awake?" Will laughed, then laughed harder. Days? It had only been hours, hours since… When did he eat? His laughter dropped from his lips and his eyes swam in blood. "I know everything. I know." Hannibal sighed and made as though to speak again. Will interrupted him, "I know what you do to them."

Hannibal's sharp intake of breath was all the confirmation he needed. He smiled into the dark and felt his heart speed up. "But it's okay. I don't mind. I like it." The other end of the phone was silent, but Will knew Hannibal wouldn't hang up. Not now. The silence breathed, "You like it?" Will nodded before remembering Hannibal wasn't actually there. "I think about it sometimes. Sometimes when things get… Stressful." Will confided, smiling at where his feet should be in the dark. Hannibal laughed quietly, "And by stressful you mean…" Will grinned, "When I think about that ladder pressing into my back and you prowling towards me." Hannibal choked on whatever he was expecting Will to say and it was Will's turn to laugh. "Will, I think we need to have a discussion about what your 'likes' mean." Hannibal sounded strained, as though he was out of his depth. Will knew better.

"Then let's have it right now," he challenged and Hannibal, ever the gentleman, accepted. "I like it when your eyes dialate, when you smell blood, and when you talk about cooking. When you smelled me, I could feel your arousal." Will continued, and Hannibal cleared his throat. "Will, this isn't about my arousal." Will laughed, "I'm an empath, Doctor Lecter, of course it is." Hannibal made a small noise and Will heard the scratching of a pen. "Are you writing this down, everything I tell you?" The phone crackled, "Of course I am, Will, in case I need to remember it." He nodded, eyes closed, "I can promise you won't forget it. After all, it's you that gets me off." Hannibal feigned a cough, and Will pushed on. "I love the smell of blood, too. Copper and salt, not delicious but perhaps desirable. I can smell it on you after you cook. In your pores. It makes me hard just thinking about it." Will pushed his palm to his growing cock and bit his lip, forgetting to hold the phone against his ear. Eyes opening, he raised it in time to hear Hannibal finish a sentence, "…maybe you should continue telling me." Will nodded again, stomach twisting. "It is pleasing when you touch me. You don't do it often but your skin is overwhelming. Those suits you wear for power, for control, they look so good on you but they cover up so much." Will shuddered and palmed his cock through his boxers.

Hannibal broke his silence with another question, "Is it the power you enjoy? Or the knowledge of power?" Will opened his mouth and could hardly stifle the groan at the though of Hannibal in an immaculate suit, wrecking him. "The knowledge. I like the knowledge. Of the fact you could easily bend me over and take me." Hannibal pushed further, "Do you think you would enjoy having power taken from you? Being submissive?" Will pushed his boxers down and worried his lower lip between his teeth, "I want it. I thought… When you had me against the ladder, that you were asking for submission, and I was willing to give it. I still am…" He let his voice trail off as he stroked his bare cock.

"Will, are you touching yourself?" Will whined in response, the phone sliding down to his throat. He picked it back up quickly to hear Hannibal's short gasp of air. Blood pooled around him on the dry sheets and Will let out another high pitched moan, fucking into his own hand. Hannibal said something, repeated it and Will's feet dug into the sheets. "Will, would you like to watch me? Watch me… Cook sometimes? I think it might help you." Will coughed, almost choking on a shout. He could imagine Hannibal's hands soaked in blood, fingers sliding around meat and lips quirked as he delicately cut the muscle. Hannibal, blood spattered across his ever-clean suit and dripping from his lips. He began whispering mantras of "Oh god," towards the ceiling and still Hannibal pushed on. "Would you like me to take you in my office? On my desk, or on the ladder you tried to give yourself to me on? I could, you must know how strong I am if you know what I am." Will's eyes rolled back in his head as the feeling of being filled and fucked roughly by Hannibal bloomed in his mind.

Something told him this wasn't conventional and Hannibal was playing with him, but he tightened his grip on his cock instead. "I could show you your own blood. I could show you mine. Let you taste it, as much as you'd like. I'd have you eating straight from my hand, would you like that?" Will's hand shook on the phone as he groaned, not bothering to conceal it anymore. Hannibal's breathing sped up and his words came faster. "Would you like me to describe what the kill feels like? Let your little empathetic mind soak in all that I feel, all that I can give you? I could have you so wound up on the images that you wouldn't have to touch yourself to come." Will whimpered, his breaths turning into sobs as the other filled his mind with blood and the Stag was frightfully enraged. Pulling his thumb up on the stroke, Will lost it with a bitten groan of Hannibal's name and he hardly noticed the sound of muffled groans from the phone.

"Will? Are you alright? Do I need to… Come over?" Hannibal's voice was the semblance of worry and concern. Will groaned, hands trembling, exhaustion hitting him hard. "Sleep, Will, I will let you in on everything in the morning…" Hannibal's too-calm voice faded from Will's mind. The numbers blurred beside his bed and his phone slipped off the sheets onto the floor. A dog rustled somewhere and Will slid from reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, I had requests for more.


	3. Trust Earned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another prompt, this one over Skype. Based on the infamous ladder scene, where Will submits to Hannibal. A little less controlling Hannibal, a little more healing!Will. Also, Will in panties.   
> Original prompt: Sar you know what you should do? You should write the ultimate trust fic of Will figuring out Hannibal is a cannibal halfway through Hannibal giving him a blowjob. And they keep going.

Will backed up, pressing against the ladder. When he saw the hunger in Hannibal's eyes, he relaxed, baring his throat and leaning back in a way that could be nothing but appealing. Hannibal eyed him again, harder, and the hunger grew. Will smiled, unsure at first but when Hannibal crept closer, he let the smile grow. "Will, I would like to suck your cock." The smooth voice made him gasp for air, nodding quickly. Hannibal dropped to his knees, Will's flailing hands settling on his hair and his knees locking together. Hannibal ran a hand up his leg, smiling up at Will, "Relax. I don't plan on eating it." Will swallowed, and Hannibal's smile became a smirk, "Not yours, anyway."

Will nodded, eyes unfocusing as a hand reached his inner thigh. He couldn't help the whimper he let out when Hannibal unzipped and tugged at his jeans, hungry eyes on Will's exposed skin now. His cock was pressed uncomfortably tight against the stupid panties he always wore, and he glanced at Hannibal as a fiery blush bloomed across his cheeks. Hannibal rested on his heels, eyes shining with appreciation, and he pushed the lacy hip down with one finger. Will sported a tan line there, and Hannibal leaned forward to kiss it. Heat poured off of Will and his thighs shook as Hannibal's other hand rested on his ass. After peeling the damp panties off, Hannibal stroked Will's cock to painful hardness, then licked a stripe up the bottom reverently. Will bit his fist, free hand tightening in Hannibal's hair. Hannibal swallowed him until his head hit the other's throat and Will fucked forward unconciously.

Rumbling in his chest, Hannibal rolled his tongue along Will's cock as he shallowly thrust into his mouth. "So hot, oh god," Will found his voice was cracked and Hannibal tightened his hand on his ass. Eyes widening a bit, Will nearly stopped breathing as Hannibal sucked hard on his dick and stars spread across the room. "W-what did you mean," Will started, nearly losing his train of thought as Hannibal licked along the tip, "Not mine?" Hannibal laughed low in his throat, making Will stutter and moan. "Oh god, no, it couldn't be you," Will started, back arching as Hannibal took him all the way to the root again. Lips stretched around his cock, Hannibal glanced up and his dark brown eyes were glittering. Will stuttered again, found he could hardly look away as Hannibal sucked, cheeks hollowing out more than possible. Will's hand in his hair trembled slightly and Hannibal only hummed around his cock, the vibrations overstimulating Will to pain-pleasure. His tongue snuck back to the tip and Will was unable to stop the spurt of precome accompanied by a loud whine, fingers shaking as Hannibal groaned. More precome dripped out, encouraged by Hannibal's teasing, making Will's hips twitch despite the other's hold on them. Will tried to stop himself, tried to calm down, but Hannibal only sucked again, lips sliding all the way down the length of his cock.

Will sobbed and felt the barest hint of teeth before his hand was pushing forward and his balls tightening. Hannibal moaned again, a hand slid from his ass to Will's balls and that was the last straw. Will slipped forward, come dripping from Hannibal's lips and across his chin as the other man tried to swallow. The suction on his cock only served to prolongue Will's orgasm and he silently screamed. Hannibal leaned back on his heels while aftershocks rocked Will, who was slowly sliding to the floor. Smirking, Hannibal scooped him up and ignored Will's silent protests as he carried him to the couch. Pulling a cloth from his pocket, Hannibal kept eye contact with Will as he slowly wiped come from his chin. Will felt as though he could get off on that sight alone, but his liquid limbs hampered him.

"Figure it out, did you?" Hannibal asked, stroking his own cock through his tight pants as he maintained eye contact with Will. With a low groan, Will nodded; Hannibal unzipped his pants and pulled his cock from his sensible boxers. Precome dripped from his slit and Will tried vainly to sit up, his traitorous legs not responding. Hannibal walked nearer, cock level with Will's face as he stroked, thumb catching his slit on every pull. He let his own moan, low but still audible, free. Will swallowed, "Come on my face." Hannibal raised an eyebrow, and Will flushed. "Please. I know what you are. What you… What you do. I don't care." He knew his own eyes were dialated and hair wrecked, and Hannibal bared his teeth. "Doesn't it scare you?" Will smirked in response, "Hardly," and Hannibal keened, stroking himself through his own orgasm. Come roped across Will's lips and he felt it slide down his cheek, and he simply sighed.

"Trust," was the only word Hannibal could manage. Will nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep 'em coming.


	4. Your Soul is Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request, an interesting one at that. Will gets a little too interested in a serial killer, who in turn kidnaps Will. Hannibal is quietly furious and loses a bit of his grasp on English. (Translations in the end notes.)  
> Original request: I have another one for you. Hannibal gets jealous and over protective of Will when a serial killer starts to get to close to Will.

Hannibal laid a soft hand on his shoulder, "Will? A new case?" Nodding, Will flipped the papers to face Hannibal as well, "Suspected serial killer." Hannibal's hand tightened a little before he hummed in response.   
  
The new crime scene was just as the last had been, all blood and very little attached human parts. What a mess 8 pints of liquid could make. Hannibal narrowed his eyes as Will turned back around, and he shrugged innocently. "Will, need I remind you that growing this entwined with what can only be a serial killer will not end well for you?" Hannibal asked, his usual façade slipping. "I would hate to see you hurt." Will ducked his head in acknowledgement before catching the slight tone of jealousy in Hannibal's voice.

"You need to let this go. You are getting far too close." Hannibal stood fast, arms crossed. Will knew the subtle move for dominance, and he shrank back a little. "It isn't that easy," Will whispered, "I feel obligated." Hannibal shook his head, looking down.   
  
That conversation seemed like so long ago now. Will drew in a haggard breath, and the knife pressed a little further into his carotid artery. Laughter filtered from the mask behind him, "Thought you were getting so close to me, didn't you? I kept you on a leash. Like a little pet," the serial killer murmured, making Will gritted his teeth. He had thought he had been getting warmer, every crime scene a plethora of details and blood. He saw now that it had all been a ploy. This serial killer had been drawing him in, closer and closer, for this moment right here. The knife pricked his skin and Will barely stopped himself from flinching. "So controlled, I wonder where you learned that from…" the harsh voice posed it as less than a question but more than a statement. Will didn't respond. He would keep silent, he promised himself. This serial killer would take whatever he said and use it against anyone who knew Will, just like he had done with the other victims.   
  
Hannibal must be wild by now, Will reflected, but he wouldn't show it. He didn't know how many hours he had been gone, only that he had been alone for most of them. Of course, Hannibal had been right. This wasn't the usual serial killer, he was aware of his pursuit and toyed with his to-be captors. It would be fascinating, if said serial killer wasn't digging a knife into Will's neck.

Somewhere, the slamming of a door resonated. Will did flinch and blood trickled down his neck. The serial killer turned slowly and Will felt the knife relax. "Bring any friends, did you?" his would-be killer asked conversationally, and Will laughed breathlessly. The door to the room they were in creaked, then swung open to reveal an empty hallway. The knife fell from his neck and Will smiled, there was his fatal mistake. Hannibal stepped into the room, tailored suit and perfectly calm, smiling at Will. The serial killer laughed, "Boyfriend? Cute. You can't save him."

Hannibal focused all of his attention on the serial killer. The other's laughter faltered. Hannibal took a step towards him, and the serial killer bolted for the door. Hannibal made no move to stop him, instead kneeling beside Will to undo his bindings. Will felt the air sucked out of him as he tried to warn Hannibal that he was falling, but broad shoulders caught him. "What did I tell you, good Will?" a voice whispered in his ear, and he sighed. Hannibal made a small noise and pulled his head back to get a better look at Will. He blinked blearily before remembering his cut neck. "S'no big deal," slurred Will and Hannibal drew out a handkerchief.

Pressing one hand to Will's neck and the other cradling his body against his chest, Hannibal walked out into a blaze of sirens and lights. Will briefly saw the serial killer being loaded into a car before paramedics jogged up to Hannibal. One made a quip about the strength required to carry Will that far, but Hannibal shrugged it off. "He's light." The paramedic quirked an eyebrow before taking over the pressure on Will's neck.

Will felt a rougher material pressed to his neck, saw Hannibal quietly fetch his handkerchief back. A quick snip of tape and the paramedics took his heart rate and blood pressure. "The cut was recent and shallow, no significant blood loss. He's all yours, Dr. Lecter." Hannibal nodded in thanks and Will tried to stand. "Bud, you're in shock, I wouldn't try that-" Hannibal cut the other paramedic off by scooping Will up again. Will struggled as Jack Crawford approached, Hannibal shushed him and halted Crawford in his tracks.

"He'll need surveillance. I am capable." Crawford raised both eyebrows, but let Hannibal pass.

As they approached Hannibal's car, Will tried to apologise. Hannibal shook his head. "My good Will, it is over now." Will was silent for a moment, "Why do you call me that?" he asked, staring at Hannibal's perfectly knotted tie. "Because that is what you are," Hannibal replied. Will flushed, "Even when I ignore your advice?" Hannibal let Will arrange himself in the passenger seat before buckling him in before replying, "Even when you ignore my advice and deny my protection. We will be home shortly."

Will drifted through the car ride home, realizing halfway there that 'home' must mean Hannibal's house. He felt arms surrounding him again and struggled with more vigor, "I can walk, Hannibal." Dark eyes met his and Will shut his mouth from any more protests.

His back hit what must be Hannibal's bed, Will thought, between the almost painful kisses his lover was so fond of. Hands skimmed his sides, although he didn't quite remember losing his shirt. "Jūs esate mano ir tik mano," Hannibal whispered into his lips, Will opening his eyes to meet the other's. "Niekas niekada nelieskite to, kas mano."

Will whimpered as Hannibal grabbed his ankles and tugged his pants off, only pausing to push his own off. His wrists were pulled above his head, but he knew that if he tugged even once then Hannibal would let him go. Will exposed his throat and neck, ignoring the tug of the bandage; Hannibal leaning down to inhale the scent of blood that flowed just out of reach.

"Jūsų kraujas mano džiugina, mano geros Will," the stream of language began again, Will twisting his arms as Hannibal stroked his cock. "Jūsų kūnas yra mano." The liquid words flowing over his skin made Will want to run, however strong he knew Hannibal to be. Jealousy made Hannibal a violent lover. A flick of his thumb had Will stuttering, hips pushing forward until Hannibal took pity on him. Grabbing both of their cocks, Hannibal shoved Will's arms into the bed, effectively locking him beneath Hannibal.

Will knew no matter when he came, Hannibal would stretch tonight out until Will was sobbing, then claim him harshly. The bandage on his neck burned his skin, a reminder of what testing Hannibal's jealousy led to. Lips found his, the kiss kinder than those of earlier. Another thumb across the slit of his cock drew forth a moan from Will, who teetered on the edge until Hannibal whispered in his ear, "Jūsų siela yra mano."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First attempt at a non-romantic language, had help from a friend.  
> Translations:  
> "Jūs esate mano ir tik mano," - You're mine and only mine.  
> "Niekas niekada nelieskite to, kas mano." - No one will ever touch what is mine.  
> "Jūsų kūnas yra mano." - Your body is mine.  
> "Jūsų kraujas mano džiugina, mano geros Will," - Your blood is my pleasure, my good Will.   
> "Jūsų siela yra mano." - Your soul is mine. 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
